From Human to Irken 3: The Search for Zim and Tak
by Magui90
Summary: Two statues upon the dirt dunes of Irk. Dib has become a famous professor. Gaz has been busy raising Zion & Kirei, both constantly think of their Irken lovers. What happens when Zim and Tak go missing? AU. The story revolves around Red and Tak.
1. Looking to the Skies

Welcome to the third installment of FHTI (From Human to Irken)! Now the story is going to take an interesting turn, all ideas are from old role plays and personal insanity lol. You may cringe, you may drool, you may find yourself enjoying the idea so much that even I would stare at you and think what the hell's wrong in your brain…either way, enjoy the ride! Remember, COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS TO JHONEN, storyline copyrighted to MEH!

* * *

Ch. 1 – Looking to the Skies

_Empty…always empty at this hour…I work too much I think…_Dib thought to himself as he sat back at his desk and looked around at the quiet laboratory. Only 22 years old and he was already too caught up in his recent projects to even consider taking time off, but he couldn't keep his lab assistances from enjoying their time so of course he let them leave. They weren't into it as much as he was; the paranormal was like air to him.

He looked out his window at the starry sky. So many stars, the night sky was a perfect shade of blackish blue and the glowing balls of gas twinkled and flickered, making Dib smile softly at the thought that any one of those stars could be the planet where his two favorite Irkens were dormant. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a lighter, the Irken symbol emblazoned on the metal.

"2 years…it's been 2 years since that crazy fight." He pulled a cigarette from his chest pocket, placed it in between his lips and lit it. The long hours in the lab and the need to calm his nerves drove him to enjoy a smoke every now and then, and using the lighter somehow made him feel a little closer to Irk. He took a deep inhale and slowly breathed out, feeling better. After a few minutes he stood up and walked over to a large telescope, entering a few coordinates and adjusting the lens. He aimed it high in the sky and took a look. The first thing he saw was red dirt, the common ground color of Irk. He looked around a bit, watching the inhabitants of Irk bustling about, sometimes he couldn't help but think how alike the day-to-day routines of the Irkens were so similar to Humans, save for the invading and freakishly green skin.

He moved the telescope slightly, and caught the images of two stone figures standing tall on a high cliff. Adjusting the lens again, he looked over at the masculine statue. Dib closed his eyes and remembered, the color of Zim's robes were a dark maroon, a favorite color of the Irken. Opening his eyes again, all he saw was the dingy color of gray, all over Zim. He moved the telescope again, to the feminine statue that was also the same gray, but he knew that 2 years ago, those eyes and that robe was a deep shade of purple.

Dib thought back, wondering how he ever came to be on good terms with those Irkens. The days where he would try and thwart Zim's plans to take over Earth seemed like an old childhood bicker. After Zim and Gaz got together though, he felt that Zim was just as annoyingly human as he was. Maybe it was just as adults always say, "growing up changes a person." And Dib supposed that line was meant for any being, human or alien.

There was a knock at the door, and Dib looked down at his watch. "It's 2 in the morning…who could possibly be here at this hour?" He cleared his throat and yelled, "Come in."

The door swung open and two little toddlers ran toward Dib. He smiled, "Zion…Kirei…my favorite niece and nephew." They were followed closely by GIR. Who seemed to act just as childish as they, as usual.

Zion and Kirei, only 2 years old, ran up to Dib and smiled back, Dib ruffled Zion's jet black hair, noticing the few strands of dark purple. Kirei hugged Dib's leg; her hair was entirely purple, just like her mother's.

"We came to visit you Uncle Dib!" Kirei squeaked and nuzzled her face into his lab coat. Zion took a seat and began poking around at the various containers, clearly amused at the different color of chemicals in each vile.

GIR ran and hugged Dib's other leg, "UNCLE PUPPY!" Dib sighed and tried to kicked GIR off his leg.

"They just wanted to see the lab." Dib looked up and grinned at his sister. Gaz walked in, dressed in her usual black and purple garb, her hair tied back in a ponytail.

He gave her a quick hug, "Gaz, you keep looking more like mom every time I see you."

Gaz gave him a soft punch. She enjoyed the compliments, but didn't think she was as beautiful as their mother.

"You need to stop working so late dweeb. You're becoming more like dad, we stop by your apartment every day but you're never home."

She walked over to the telescope and peaked in. Dib knew she enjoyed coming to the lab, the telescope was powerful enough for both of them to see the people they loved.

"It's not like I have anyone to come home to anyway…" his voice trailed off. He thought about Tak and his unborn children Alex and Keiko. It would have been different if they were with him, he'd be home every day. Gaz looked up at him and saw the loneliness clearly on his face.

"Have you found anything to reverse their petrifaction?"

Dib walked over to a wall with a portrait of their father was hung. He moved it out of the way to reveal a small safe, and after unlocking it, he pulled out a few papers.

"That time when we learned about the Thousand Armada, I snuck a peak at some of the pages in the book. I ripped out a few of them that looked like they'd be helpful..before I burned the book. These pages look like they might have the right words for a reversal."

Gaz walked over to Dib and looked at the old pages, it looked completely foreign to her. "Dib, I can't speak Irken….let alone ancient Irken."

Dib smiled, "That's not a problem. Not really anyway, see…I've been compiling data from Zim's old house. It was tough but I managed to learn a little about the language."

Gaz gave her brother a surprised look, "I knew there was a big brain in that big head of yours!"

"Oh shut up."

He shuffled a few of the pages, "This one is the enchantment they used to stop the armada, and right here at the bottom…" He pointed at the paragraph, "It says… 'tagasi muuta' "

"What does that mean?"

He looked at her, "Reverse Change."

Her eyes grew wide, "We can go there right now and bring them back to normal!"

"Now hold on, I still don't know how to decipher the rest of it-"

Gaz pushed him, "WELL HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

Zion and Kirei looked at their mother in surprise, they've seen her angry a few times but noticed that this time she looked more pained and drastic than angry.

"I can't keep waiting! Zim needs to be here, he's already missed 2 years of Zion and Kirei!"

Dib was taken aback, he hadn't realized that Gaz was going just as insane about Zim as he was about Tak. He tried to speak to her in a calm voice, hoping to relax her, "I miss them too Gaz but I just can't learn a new language in an instant. Just give me a few months or something…"

She let out a frustrated sigh and stormed around the lab, Dib placed the pages on his desk and followed her, trying to console her. Zion jumped from his stool and motioned for Kirei to follow him. Kirei grabbed the page Dib was reading and handed it to Zion, as soon as he touched the page Zion felt a strange power stir inside him.

"_kivistumine on irken võimsus, muuta tagasi, normaliseeru ja elada uuesti. hinge elu ja on olemas. Nor kivi, kuid viljaliha, elu on. tagasi koju."_

Gaz and Dib turned around and watched in surprise as a small glow enveloped Zion, he looked almost in a trance.

"Of course…" Dib breathed, "Zion…and Kirei they..of course they would be able to…DAMMIT WHY DIDN'T I SEE THAT!?"

The glow faded after a few minutes and Zion shook his head, "Whoa…where'd I go?" Kirei grabbed the paper from him, "You read this and got all weird looking! Are you ok?" She grabbed his arm and looked worried. He pulled away, "Ew…I'm fine."

Gaz and Dib looked at each other, then ran to the telescope. Gaz shoved him out of the way and looked in, she gasped. "THEY'RE GONE!?"

Dib moved her and peaked in, indeed the two stone statues of Zim and Tak were missing.

"Maybe they, woke up and are heading here!" He ran back to the safe and pulled out a tracking device. Gaz looked at him.

"What the hell is that!?"

"I…" he mumbled, "I put a tracking device on Zim in elementary school. Just so I could locate him in case…you know..he did something."

Gaz wasn't sure to smack him, or hug him. He turned the device on and pressed a few buttons. But his expression stayed confused.

"I don't understand…the device is saying that he doesn't even exist."

He turned his attention to GIR, "Hey..robot. Can you sense your master?"

GIR giggled and his antenna started beeping, trying to hone in on Zim. Suddenly GIR's body started to glow the same dark red aura that Zim had, and in an instant, GIR disappeared from the room.

"WHAT THE!?" Dib changed the homing device to track GIR, and just like Zim, GIR was nonexistent.

He looked at the screen again, changing it to search for Zim and it continued to tell him that Zim was nowhere to be found. "The only way for this to fail is that he's out of range, but somehow he's able to call for GIR..." he looked down at the device, "This thing can find anything in this solar system." He looked out the window to the sky, "Why would they go anywhere else…?"

Gaz took the device from him and waved it in his face, "Let's find out."

He stared at here, "What?"

"You've got Tak's ship don't you? We'll go to Irk, and look for clues! Simple as that."

Dib shook his head, "It could take years, trying to find them! Aside from that, I haven't fixed up Tak's ship…I'd need a few months to get it up and running….Irken technology isn't exactly abundant on Earth…"

She growled at him, "YOU'RE AN IDIOT! WE'LL BRING IT TO ZIM'S AND HAVE THE COMPUTER FIX IT!"

"Oh yeeah…I forgot that Zim had an underground laboratory with Irken technology…"

"Mom can we come too!?" Zion ran over to Gaz, "…Can we come and look for..dad?"

Gaz stared down at Zion, those brown eyes with the hint of red tinge in them. Even though they weren't entirely as red as Zim's, she saw the same look in those eyes. How could she say no?

"Yes, we'll all go together."

Dib locked up the safe and grabbed his jacket, "Come on, we'll stop by my place to get Tak's ship then head back to Zim's."

As soon as they got to Zim's they brought Tak's ship down into the lab. Gaz went directly to the computer, and set it up to fix Tak's voot.

"Tak's voot is personalized," the computer responded, "we are only able to return it to it's original design."

"That's alright, just as long as it works.", she said.

Within a few hours the ship was fixed and ready for takeoff. Dib sat in the pilot seat, while Gaz and the kids took the back.

"Okay everyone. This is going to be a long trip," Dib turned his head and looked back at the rest, "Gaz I want you to keep your eye on the homing device, let me know when it starts beeping."

Gaz simply nodded and stared at the device.

Zion and Kirei sat side-by-side, "Uncle Dib what can we do to help?"

Dib smiled, "Just enjoy the ride. You guys are still young so I won't have any real big jobs for you until you're older."

"Are you saying we'll be in space that long!?" Zion's eyes went big.

"We might…who knows how far Zim and Tak have gone. This adventure could take a few months, or several years."

Zion groaned and pointed at Kirei, "I'm going to be stuck with her on this ship for YEARS!?" Kirei slapped his hand away, "Well I feel the same!!"

Gaz gave them both a death glare which silenced then instantly.

Dib gave a slight chuckle and started up the engine. The ship hovered off the ground for a few moments, and in an instant, shot into the morning sky.

* * *

There goes chapter one. Comments will be used to make a better homing device.


	2. Days, Months, Years and Memories

Remember, COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS TO JHONEN, storyline copyrighted to MEH!

* * *

Ch. 2 – Days, Months, Years…Memories

As soon as they landed on Irk, Dib and the rest of them went straight toward the cliff where the statues had stood. The Irken inhabitants were familiar with Dib and Gaz, as there were a few stories told over the years about how two humans helped to prevent the destruction of Irk, they were welcome to come and go as the pleased as long as it remained peaceful, Tallest Zeke made sure of that.

Apparently, Dib and Gaz were not the only ones who noticed the statues were missing, as soon as they reached the cliff there was Zeke and a few Irken soldiers standing around the area.

"Well..if it isn't Zim's girlfriend and…who's this big-headed human?"

Dib frowned, "I'm Gaz's brother, who are you?"

Zeke crossed his arms and smirked, "The ruler of Irk, Almighty Tallest Zeke."

Gaz waved her hands, "Enough with the formalities. Did you guys see where Zim and Tak went?"

Zeke motioned for his guards to take a walk, as he wanted to discuss the matter with Dib and Gaz in private. As soon as the guards were well off, he cleared his throat.

"The ground shook while I was checking on some equipment. When I turned around the statues were glowing and then suddenly they just…" he looked around, "…just vanished."

Dib stared in disbelief, "You mean you never saw them …wake up or walk ..or anything?"

Zeke shook his head, "All I saw ..was glowing statues, but I did notice that the clothing was flapping in the wind." He moved his hands as if trying to show the image, "Meaning they were no longer petrified, but before I could see anything else they were gone."

Dib stood directly in place of Tak's spot, touching the ground and looking for any clues. Gaz took Zim's spot and bent down next to Dib, looking for clues as well.

There was nothing, no leads to follow.

"What are we going to do? Without any clues it'll be like going in circles!" Dib groaned angrily.

Zion walked over to Zeke, Kirei close behind him. He looked up at the Irken. "Were you close friends with my dad?"

Zeke tilted his head and gave Zion a half smile, "More or less. We go way back to Academy years." He bent down to be level with Zion, "You're about the right age for training…you know?"

Zion's eyes lit up, the idea of handling weapons and fighting was exciting to him. Kirei just shook her head, not at all enjoying the thought.

One of the guards came running up the cliff , "My Tallest! A transmission from one of our neighboring allies just sent word that two Irkens stole one of their ships and headed toward the eastern Galaxy."

Dib and Gaz ran over to the guard, Gaz grabbed him by his collar and shook him, "WAS IT ZIM AND TAK!!??"

The guard, dizzy from the shaking, gargled out, "Confirmed….a male and female!!"

Gaz dropped him and turned to Dib, "We need to go to the eastern Galaxy!" Dib nodded, but looked deep in thought.

"What are they doing…" He mumbled to himself.

Zeke spoke out, "You guys do what you need to do, we'll set up a search party here to cover the rest of area, maybe we'll be able to catch them then."

Dib and Gaz thanked Zeke, and headed back to their ship with the kids. Dib sat in the pilot seat and began to take off, Gaz walked over to him and whispered.

"Why are they…not coming back to us? You don't suppose they forgot about us do you?"

Dib wasn't sure about it as well. Maybe the words from the pages caused amnesia or maybe it didn't, he wasn't sure to jump to conclusions so quickly. "We'll just have to find them as find out for ourselves Gaz. Whatever the case, we can't just ignore this."

Gaz nodded, but felt uneasy about the whole situation. She didn't like the idea of Zim never coming back, it was hard enough to admit she loved him back when they were younger. She couldn't bear the thought of having him just up and leave her like that, especially when he's the father of their kids.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Tak?"

Zim adjusted himself in the stolen ship. It had been a while since he moved around, his body still felt a little wobbly. Tak helped to steady him and took a seat next to his, keeping the ship on auto-pilot.

"This is important. We've got to take care of these things before we head to Earth." She grinned, "You also might want to learn on how to deliver babies." She placed her gloved hand on her belly. Zim nodded.

"Gaz and Dib …they'll probably be angry with us for not going straight home."

Tak silenced him with a kiss. Surprisingly, Zim didn't pull away, but he didn't do anything to stop it. He simply closed his eyes, and little flashes of memories back at the academy went through his mind. A brief memory of Tak rolling around in his bunk with him, he recalled the sounds, the taste, the lust. The memories took him over, as he ran his hands up and down Tak's back.

It was only after he felt Tak's tongue flick against his, and the sound of Gir in the back of the ship doing who knows what, did he pull away, breathing heavily. "We shouldn't." He whispered against her lips. "I'm not…_him_..you know."

Tak, breathing just as heavily, nodded. "Sorry…I…" she looked him over, and ran her fingers up his chest. "Do you ever think about the past Zim?"

He looked into her eyes, "Sometimes…those were good memories." Then his face darkened, "At least until you were called into the Tallests' chambers." He gently nudged her away, and would have been more forceful if she weren't pregnant.

She looked at him and sighed, "I told you, I had no idea what they were going to …to do to me."

Zim wasn't sure what to think, back then it seemed like she enjoyed it, now she wanted a cure and they were going halfway across the galaxy to look for it.

"You should have told me. You should have said what was really going on, instead of just blocking me out. I may be a tad arrogant.." he stopped when Tak gave him a look, "Ok..ok…VERY arrogant. But I'm not so clueless! I would've helped you back then. Now it's over between us…"

Tak sighed again, "It was not my intention to drag you into it, I haven't even told Dib about it."

"You enjoy tormenting males don't you?" He glared angrily. She recoiled.

"Zim, can we just get through this together…this one time?" She pleaded, "After we find it, we can go straight back to Earth and live happily ever after with our humans. You'll get to see your kids again you know…won't you like that?"

Zim stared at her, "…and no more funny business between us right? I love Gaz…you know I do. What we had back at the academy, that's long gone..dead. We're just friends now."

Tak nodded and grabbed his hand, "Friends, of course. I didn't mean to do what I did earlier, it was just…you know…" she shrugged helplessly.

"I forgive you.." he paused, then replied mockingly, "I understand that Zim is just too tempting..so I forgive you."

She slapped him playfully. "You are such an idiot Zim!"

He grinned and sat back in the pilot seat.

Tak looked down at the bracelet on her wrist, the memories were painful…those menacing purple eyes looking down at her young body, especially when she thought about the "friends" he brought along. She hugged the bracelet in her grasp, and thought about a different memory, deep red eyes and a strong hand holding hers while they walked. Always protecting her …and though she wouldn't admit it loudly, she missed that tall, red-eyed Irken, more than she missed Dib.

* * *

Are you confused? Are you angry that I'm destroying your favorite pairings? Hmm not everything is as it seems right now. I hope you'll follow the story. There's a reason why I rated it M. Comments and reviews will be used to start the 3rd chapter.


	3. Red, My Hero

Remember, COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS TO JHONEN, storyline copyrighted to MEH!

* * *

Ch. 3 – Red, My Hero

"_Tak…are you listening to me?"_

_The young Irken female looked up into those fierce red eyes. She smiled happily and continued running around the hallway of the building. The red-eyed Irken male sighed and snatched her up, smiling._

"_I'm trying to teach you to be a great invader Tak."_

"_But Red…I just want to play."_

_He couldn't help but smile again, those large violet eyes always made him smile. "Fun and games is alright, but we're not exactly a peaceful race you know."_

_Tak hugged him around the neck, "I feel peaceful…with you." _

_Red instantly blushed, surprised by this little Irken's forwardness._

"_HEY RED! You playing with your little girlfriend again!?" another tall Irken with purple eyes called out to him mockingly. Red put Tak down and yelled back._

"_Come off it, I'm more like an older brother."He walked over to Purple, leaving Tak to run and play._

_Purple grinned, "More like a father. What are you like..20 years apart? I don't remember when we let her out of the tube but if you want, we can put you in a tube and let her catch up to your age. Unless you're into…young women." He enjoyed the look on Red's face whenever he poked fun at Tak._

_Red just shook his head, "I'm sure she'll grow out of it. She's just got a… complex or something. I'm only looking out for her and she's grown accustomed to having me around."_

"_Yeah..sure she'll grow out of it…" Purple continued teasing him._

_Tak ran over to Red and grabbed his hand, "Let's walk around the empire Red!"_

_Purple laughed again, "Like a date..eh Red?"_

_Red pushed Purple, "I said come off it." But Tak pulled on his hand and smiled._

"_I don't mind if it's a date with you Red."_

"Tak…?" Zim gently nudged her.

"Hmm…" She groaned.

"You're sleep talking again. It's annoying." He smiled down at her. "Is being pregnant causing interesting dreams?"

Tak blushed and shoved a small pillow into Zim's face, "I was just dreaming about Dib! That's all!" she huffed and walked to the back of the ship, still blushing like crazy.

Zim threw the pillow down and yelled out at her, "I WAS JUST WORRYING!"

* * *

"AHHCHOO!" Dib sniffled.

"Bless you Uncle Dib!" Kirei smiled at him, "Someone's talking about you!"

Dib smiled back, "Oh I'm sure of it." He joked.

Gaz stared at the homing device, still blank. "We've been flying around the eastern Galaxy for 3 months and still haven't caught up with Zim and Tak. What kind of ship did they steal anyway!?"

"According to Zeke," Dib said, "They took the fastest ship their allies had."

"What the hell would they need to do that requires a fast ship?" Gaz grew more and more annoyed at the idea of Zim and Tak being alone on a ship for that long.

"It must be something important. Like a mission. You know how Zim is about missions."

"What about his mission to be a father!?" She got so angry she threw the device against the dashboard and crossed her arms, "I'm going to sleep!"

Dib glanced over at his sister, he wished he could help her get her mind off the negatives. He was ashamed to also think badly about Zim and Tak all alone together, but he did his best to think positively.

"Hey Gaz?"

"What!?" She grumbled angrily.

He was quiet for a minute, then said, "I love you sis." With a stupid grin on his face.

She stared at him, the annoyance of the previous idea left and now she looked annoyed at him. She knew he was trying to get her mind off bad thoughts.

"I will kill you." She replied, and turned over in her chair to fall asleep, but whispered, "Thanks."

Dib smiled, happy to take her mind off the idea of Zim and Tak.

Kirei watched the whole scenario, and looked across at Zion who was practicing on assembling a lazer gun. Just in case he might need to help Uncle Dib protect the girls on the ship.

"Hey…Zion?"

He looked up at her, a slightly annoyed look on his face, "I'm a bit busy here…"

She looked away, "I just wanted to tell you I love you…"

He grew quiet, and she looked back up at him, hoping he'd say 'thanks' or maybe even a 'I love you too'. Instead, she was greeted with a look that resembled disgust.

"You are so weird." He said, and went straight back to his assembling.

* * *

Tak sat down in the back of the ship and closed her eyes. She tried to remember more memories of the past, tried to remember Red.

_She was crying, and holding onto Red. He looked angrily at Purple, who had a crazy grin on his face._

"_You try that again and I will rip your hands off!" Red scolded him, trying to maintain his composer but failing._

_Purple just grinned wider, "Why are you so upset? You told me to spend some time with her so I brought her outside to learn how to fire a gun…"_

"_YOU STOOD BEHIND ME AND TOUCHED ME!" Tak screamed out, pointing dramatically at Purple._

_He raised his hands in defense, "I did not! I was just trying to show her how to handle the gun!"_

_Red growled, "Don't help Tak anymore unless I'm around, you got that?"_

"_You are one overprotective boyfriend…" Purple sneered_

"_I'M AN OVERPROTECTIVE FATHER!" Red bellowed, "You get your mind out of the gutter or so help me I will rip your mind out and shove it up your…"_

"_Oy…I get it. I won't go near her alright?" _

_Red huffed and looked down at Tak, "You don't go near him without any supervision got it?"_

_Tak only nodded and followed Red out of the throne room. Leaving Purple behind._

_She was taller than in the previous dream, a little above waist height to Red, and a little older. She fiddled with the bracelet on her left wrist and looked up at Red. _

"_Uhm..are you angry with me?"_

_He looked down at her, "What? No it wasn't your fault. You're growing into a beautiful Irken female, a lot of guys will be interested in you, soon I'll have gray antennae trying to fend them off." He chuckled. She smiled a little, happy he wasn't angry with her._

"_If you're worried about other males taking me. Make me yours."_

_He stopped walking and looked down at her. A surprised expression on his face. She looked back up at him with a serious stare._

_He felt a strange uneasiness growing in his gut, that look she gave him was too much; he looked away, hoping she wouldn't see his slight blush, "Don't say such bad things Tak. I've told you I'm much too old…" He started walking again, Tak followed._

"_I'll be happy when you meet a nice young male, you can't mate of course but we'll be able to take two and two together with science…it's all complicated but keep your eyes out for that special guy."_

_As soon as they reached his sleeping quarters he patted her on the head and dismissed her, shutting the door behind him._

_Tak put her small hands on the door and whispered, "I have been keeping my eye on that special guy."_

There was a sharp pain in Tak's belly that brought her out of her dream state. She called for Zim, who rushed to the back of the ship as quickly as he could.

"Do you need a blanket or anything?" His voice full of concern

"Just stay here with me …until I fall asleep will you? I need someone nearby. I think it'll be time soon…" She laid herself down and Zim placed a pillow under her head.

She sighed, the last thing she saw before drifting off… were red eyes looking down at her. She smiled, "Thanks Red…"

Zim's antennae rose quizzically. But she was sound asleep, and thought nothing of it.

* * *

It's a long road ahead…comments will be used to attempt to bring DATR back to life hahaha.


	4. Tak's Terrible Secret

Remember, COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS TO JHONEN, storyline copyrighted to MEH!

* * *

Ch. 4 – Tak's Terrible Secret

Another 3 months pass by, and the stolen ship the Zim and Tak nabbed from the allied nation floated helplessly in the gravity belt, out of gas.

Zim grumbled angrily, "What kind of stupid idiot would ready a ship with only this much fuel!?"

Tak, whose stomach was bulging by now, motioned for Zim to calm down.

"I'm sure there's some fuel onboard, just check every compartment. AND DON'T YELL AT ME!"

Zim backed away, "I didn't say anything! You're hearing things!" he huffed, ever since Tak was nearing the birthing stage she's been giving Zim a hard time every second.

"I've searched every inch of this ship but there's no extra fuel cells on board." He sat down and sighed. "We're never going to get that cure now!"

Tak stared at Zim, she couldn't help but see the same worrying expression on his face that Red always had for her when she was younger. She motioned for him to sit next to her and he complied.

"Zim, thank you for trying." She smiled at him, "I'll just have to live with this problem, it'll be ok though I'm sure."

"No Tak, it's not ok. What the Tallests did to you…that's not ok…" He placed his hand on her forehead. "They should not have raped you and put that drug in your system."

Tak's smile faded, "It wasn't both of them. Just…one of them."

He tilted his head, "Purple."

She looked at him in surprise, "How did you…"

"You keep calling out in your sleep, for Red. You call for him to save you from Purple." Zim grimaced, "I had no idea you were…into older guys." He tried to laugh, but it was such a tense situation.

Tak blushed slightly, "I'm sorry Zim. Now that I think about it, I really should have been a little more open with you back then."

* * *

"Hey…HEY DIB!"

Dib opened his eyes to see Gaz shaking him, "Whuh….WHA WHA!?"

Gaz pointed out toward the front, "I see their ship! It's stopped!"

Dib squinted his eyes, indeed it was the ship reported stolen. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of Tak being so close. He got up and grabbed the wheel.

"Okay guys, let's pay a visit."

* * *

Zim took Tak's hand in his and smiled, "Hey the past is past. We're Irkens, we really aren't good with trusting one another. "

"You and I are different though." She grinned, "I think we're more human than Irken now."

"As long as my skin doesn't turn pinkish brownish…I'll be fine!" He laughed, and was happy to see Tak enjoying herself too. She lifted herself up so her face was inches away from his.

"It's been a long time…your eyes…"

He blinked. _Oh no..the drug_…he thought to himself. Tak moved a little closer as he tried back away.

"Zim…" she closed her eyes and leaned in.

The doors swung open as Gaz and Dib entered their ship, catching Tak and Zim in an awkward position.

Gaz stalked over and punched Zim right in the face, sending him flying into the ship's walls.

"YOU TWO TIMING BASTARD!" she rushed at him.

"GAZ! WAIT IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

She hoisted him up by his collar and growled at him, "I saw you two kiss! Are you ready for pain and suffering unlike the world has ever seen!??!!"

"SHE'S DRUGGED THAT'S ALL!" he screamed out.

Gaz shook him, "YOU DRUGGED HER! YOU SICK-"

"NO! NO! NOT ME I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"DAMMIT WOMAN I COMMAND YOU TO PUT ME DOWN!" he pointed his finger at her, "PUT ZIM DOWN NOW!"

She growled at him again, "OH I'LL PUT YOU DOWN ALRIGHT!!"

Dib was at Tak's side, holding her hand, "Tak! What's wrong!"

Tak choked out, "Gaz! Please put Zim down he didn't do anything, I kissed him!"

Gaz looked over at Tak, "Why!? Why'd you kiss him!?"

Tak sighed, "He reminds me of someone I care about."

Gaz stared at Tak, surprised at her dreamy gaze. She gently put Zim down and he sighed in relief. They walked over to Dib and Tak and sat around her.

Tak smiled at Gaz, "How are, your kids?"

Zim looked at Gaz with big eyes, "Are they here?"

Gaz nodded, "I told them to wait in the voot. I wasn't sure if you guys were on this ship and in trouble or anything."

Dib ran his hands on Tak's large belly. "Can I get you anything Tak?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to tell you about…this problem I have."

"Zim mentioned a drug?" Gaz looked at Zim, "When did she get drugged?"

"It was a long time ago, we were both still at the academy on Irk. It was before I went to Earth, I…we…" he motioned between him and Tak, "…we were dating back then."

Dib and Gaz gasped in unison. Gaz poked Zim in the chest roughly, "You could have told me that you had previous loves before me you know!"

"Sorry, it was something I was trying to forget. But then she showed up on Earth and…well..you know the rest."

Tak smiled, holding onto Dib's hand, "It was a long time ago, there's nothing like that between us now."

"Then please explain the drug, and the kiss!" Gaz was still fuming about it.

Tak cleared her throat, "A long time ago on Irk, there was this virus going around, causing the females to become infertile. Usually how it works is the separation of eggs from the female and the insemination of the male's sperm…in a tube. No sex involved, it was restricted to Tallests only."

Dib was surprised, "No sex…WHAT A HORRIBLE PLANET!" Gaz smacked him upside the head.

"Yes well…" she continued, "The virus, while not lethal, was causing our population to drop. All eggs were rendered useless and soon the Tallests had to do something about it. They searched for the last few females on the planet that were still able to reproduce. I was one of those females…I remember that day quite well…"

"_Alright so we've got 50 females able to reproduce. Not much but we've gotta work with what we've got!" Purple waved his hand at the 50 female Irkens standing before him and Red. Tak stood in the center, in the prime of her life._

_Red took the paper, "We're going to divide you up in lines and- wait what?" he looked at the paper and then back at Purple, "WE'RE DOING WHAT!?"_

_Purple looked at him, "We're inseminating them..the natural way of course."_

_Red pointed his finger at Purple, "We can't do that!"_

"_Why not? It's hell of a lot more fun than sticking our junk in a tube and have it sucked out by a machine. Besides…" he whispered so only Red could hear, "Tak is in the lineup."_

_Red's eyes grew wide, "Oh no, no no…you take her out of this line up right now! I will not have you doing any of that to Tak!"_

"_Relax buddy, I'll be nice…"_

"_THE ANSWER IS NO!" He motioned at Tak to come out of the lineup and she happily ran toward him. _

_Purple frowned, "Oh come on it's for the good of the empire!"_

_Red simply glared at him, "You can inseminate all 49 of the females, I'm going to my quarters…Tak…march straight on back to your room, give my regards to Zim."_

_Tak nodded and watched as Red walked off. She ran in the opposite direction, and Purple looked furious._

"_I'll deal with the rest of you later!" He screamed out at the females. He looked in Tak's direction and followed._

_She barely got halfway to her quarters when she felt a strong pair of hands grab her from behind, a menacing voice whispered against her neck._

"_I've been too nice, but tonight we're going to do things my way, and you'll love every moment of it…that's going to break his heart." And he shoved a needle into arm, injecting it._

There was silence in the ship, Zim hung his head, "She was gone a long time. I figured she was busy on a misson, Tak was always trying to please the Tallests."

Tak nodded, "I wanted to …impress them, and Red was impressed, but Purple wanted a different type of impression."

Dib's hands were balled into fists, his knuckles going white with rage. "I can't believe he'd take advantage of you like that. I'm glad I put him in my dissecting table all those years ago!"

Gaz stroked Tak's face, a look of concern visible on her persona, "I'm sorry Tak…"

Tak only nodded again, "That's really not the end of it. That drug he used on me was something quite permanent. It enhances my desire for sex and pain with anyone…deep down I really don't want it but…" she blushed, "…I need to get rid of this, I need a normal life."

Dib looked shocked, "So…wait. Did you have sex with me because of the drug?"

She looked at him, unsure of what to say, she looked down, "Honestly Dib…I'm not sure."

He felt like his heart dropped into his ass and was shitted out onto the floor. He turned away from her.

"What…what happened then?" he questioned, a hint of pain in his voice.

Tak closed her eyes and remembered…

"_PLEASE JUST LET ME GO!"_

_There was a loud crack in the air as Purple swung a right hook into Tak's face. There was blood everywhere, on the sheets, the floor, the walls…and the toys. Even Purple was covered in blood, some of it his own from Tak fighting back, but the majority of it was hers, and she was the one covered in blood the most. He ran his hands up her waist and gripped it tightly, digging his fingers into her flesh._

"_You enjoy this don't you?" He sneered_

_Tak wasn't sure what to say, her mind and heart was hurting, but her body was reacting to everything he inflicted on it._

"_The best part about it ..Tak…" Purple whispered, "…Red will never know. After I'm through with you I'm banishing you to planet Dirt. Serves you right for flirting with me all these years."_

_She sobbed, and struggled, but was not strong enough to fight him off. He had his way with her, had his way for 15 straight hours._

_Afterwards she got back to her quarters, Zim was there waiting for her along with Zeke._

"_TAK! Your face it's bruised! What kind of mission-" Zim reached to touch her but she slapped his hand away_

"_DROP IT." She grabbed her bag, "I'm leaving."_

_Zim stared at her, "What…? Wait what about us? And the missions and…everything?"_

"_I don't care, go do them by yourself…" she closed the door behind her. Remembering that if she told anyone what happened to her, Purple would kill those people, and her._

_She started walking away but heard the door open and Zim called out to her, "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!?"_

"_SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS ZIM!" She yelled without turning to face him, she didn't want him to see the tears._

_He was angry, "WELL FINE! I BET YOU FAILED THAT MISSION! I BET I COULD'VE DONE IT BETTER WITHOUT GETTING HURT! YOU SUCK!!! ZIM IS BETTER!!!" _

_She bit her lip and ran._

"OW!" Zim winced, Gaz grabbed his antennae

"How could you say such a thing!"

"I HAD NO IDEA!!!"

"It wasn't his fault. That's just how it happened." Tak sighed, "I need to get rid of this drug…it's driving me crazy."

Dib stood up and walked toward the doorway. Gaz stared at him, she knew he was hurting inside about the story and knew he wasn't sure if Tak loved him or the drug did it.

He turned around with a pained grin on his face, "Well, let's go..cure that problem Tak! I'll go get some back up fuel and all of us will head to the planet you're aiming for."

The others stared at him in surprise as he walked out.

* * *

Feeeh, I think that's enough for one day. I'll upload tomorrow..maybe. IF I FEEL LIKE IT.


	5. No Love

Being in the Army…it's nearly impossible to find time to write stories haha…Copyrights etc. etc….

* * *

Ch.5: No Love

"Diiiiib…..are you angry with me?" Tak grabbed the hem of his coat sleeve and pouted. He gently pulled his arm away and gave a small smile.

"As soon as we arrive on that planet to get the cure, you'll be back to normal." He stated, avoiding the question and returning to piloting Tak's old ship. They'd left that Allied ship behind, no fuel made it useless and since Irken technology didn't match with the Allied ship, it was pointless to refuel it.

"I wager, we'll arrive in a few hours. Go to the back and get some rest." He said to her.

Tak sighed and rubbed her belly thoughtfully, "You're mad. I can tell…" she walked away.

"I don't know if it was the drug that made me sleep with you or if I truly wanted to be with you…but I know that I loved him Dib, you can't change that."

Dib didn't turn back around to watch her leave. He knew she still had feelings for that Tallest even though he died in the battle back then, and he was almost certain that she didn't love him, that it was all because of that damn drug inside of her. As soon as he heard the doors shut behind Tak, he banged his fists on the dashboard and growled in frustration, muttering to himself,

"I can't believe this SHIT!"

Tak sat down in the resting area of the cruiser, and fumbled with her bracelet until she fell asleep. Gaz watched her from the other side of the ship and turned to Zim.

"She doesn't love Dib…does she?"

Zim's antennae jerked slightly, he didn't look up to meet her gaze and continued to clean his weapon.

"Honestly I don't know, when she talks about him she's always got this look on her face…like she's seeing someone else in his place."

He put the weapon in his belt holster and looked at Gaz, "She was raped by someone she didn't love, and she pined for someone who refused to see her as anything more than a child." He shook his head, "She's probably feeling all kinds of shitty pain right now, and with Dib giving her the 'cold shoulder' as you humans call it, it's probably driving her into the ground."

"Well Dib wouldn't be so cold if Tak would prove she loves him!" Gaz crossed her arms, a little surprised to hear herself defending her brother.

Zim just sighed, "Love isn't something we Irkens are used to expressing, let alone displaying." He looked at Gaz thoughtfully, as if trying to understand his own feelings for this human. She noticed the look and growled slightly.

"What? You don't know how you feel about me now?" Zim winced at the slight twinge of pain in her voice. He remained silent.

"Well screw you too Zim. I mean, it's not like Zion and Kirei needed you these past two years, I bet I could raise them on my own. If my father could do it, then I sure as hell can." She turned on her heel and walked off to sit with her brother. Zim turned the other way and sat next to Tak, a small look of worry crossing his face until he too fell asleep.

"Mom and dad are fighting." Kirei whispered to her brother from the doorway as he lay in his cot. He didn't respond, there was a faint sound of snoring emitting from him. Kirei looked and saw his eyes were closed.

She walked over and sat down on the edge of the cot, and placed her hand on his arm. "Zion…"

She admired him. She admired his physique. The way his black/purple hair fell over his eyes in the front but stuck up in the back wildly, his brown eyes with the hint of red that always seemed to glow whenever he got angry. She liked the way he carried himself, always with a cocky stride and a big grin of confidence on his face.

Her hand slide from his arm to his chest, and her heart beat faster. "What am I doing…?" she thought to herself. "He's…my brother…"

She could imagine his fierce gaze staring down at her, and that grin on his face causing her to shiver slightly with excitement. Her roaming hand went everywhere on his small chest.

"My…brother…" she whispered, her face edging closer to his, her eyes going half-lidded. "It would be a lie to say I didn't love you…you're my brother…I love you because we're family…but…"

She could feel his breath against her lips, causing her to shudder.

"I…also love you because…I can't help it…I want…" her lips brushed slightly against his and she felt him stir under him.

"Nnng…" he opened one eye and saw her face so close to his that he blushed slightly. "Whut are you doing Kirei..?"

She leapt backward, her face pink with embarrassment. She watched as he rose up from his cot and stared at her, that red tint in his gaze appearing.

"Please don't be angry Zion! I came to tell you something about mom and dad, but I wasn't sure if you were asleep so I…came closer to see…" she looked away, then back, then away and back again. Zion continued to stare at her, as if trying to figure out something.

After a few minutes he stood up and walked toward her. Kirei closed her eyes and looked down, afraid that he would hit her on the head. She braced herself, but felt a hand pat her on the shoulder. She looked up and saw those brown eyes staring deep into hers.

"Mom and dad will be fine. They're the toughest pair in the universe. So don't worry." He grinned at her and Kirei felt her heart skip a beat.

She nodded, "Ok…I'm sorry if I mad you angry."

He tilted his head to the side and scoffed, "You're a pain in the ass at times but I'm still a good older brother. If you're worried about mom and dad, it's my job to keep you from worrying."

"J…job?" she stuttered.

"Yep. As long as you don't cry and whine about shit…" he walked passed her, "…I'll be sure to protect you Kirei." He gave a small yawn and walked off. Kirei turned her whole self around and watched her brother leave.

"I wish you wouldn't do that…" she whispered as he turned the corner. She placed her hands to her chest, over her heart. "…it makes me like you even more."

* * *

Yes I know, drop the "ew" and let the brother and sister love commence! Think of it as Angel Sanctuary haha. Comments will be used to find the Love.


	6. Cure For My Sickness

I'm on a roll! COPYRIGHTS and so on!

* * *

Ch.6: Cure For My Sickness

"I see the planet up ahead!" Gaz tapped the window of the cruiser and motioned to the floating orange planet.

"Finally, let's find a good spot to land and see if we can talk with the locals about Tak's virus." Dib turned the ship toward an empty landing area and proceeded to ground the voot.

As the entire family stepped off the cruiser, Zim took Tak by the hand and led her a little ways away from Dib and Gaz. The siblings looked at each other in confusion, Zion and Kirei doing the same.

"We'll find some locals to talk to, you should all stay by the ship..it might be dangerous." He called out as they walked away.

"What is it Zim?" Tak whispered.

"Obviously we've got some explaining …or proving to do to our humans…I wanted to ask you something…about Dib."

Her face fell. "Not you too Zim…"

He held her hand firmly and leaned closer so that only she would hear.

"He loves you, and he would do anything for you. I see it in his eyes because that's how I used to feel for you Tak." His gaze bore deep into her own violet eyes. "Now I'm not saying that you HAVE to choose him, but I would think you would understand what It feels like to love someone who seems to…push you away."

Tak's eyes looked downward, thinking deeply about what Zim had said. "Well..you're one to talk Zim."

"Eh?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"I heard about what happened between you and Gaz. She thinks you don't love her anymore."

Zim glared at her, "You were listening in our conversation!"

"No, you're just loud." She crossed her arms, "How could you not give Gaz an answer? You have a family with her, surely you feel some emotion for the human."

He gave a small sigh, "It's been so many years, she's changed. She's more motherly now…and…"

Suddenly he felt Tak grabbed his antennae and he winced.

"You're saying because she's a mother she's unattractive!"

"There's just no fire in her eyes anymore!" He yelled, then suddenly his voice dropped and he seemed to be talking to himself, "We've both changed. We're not the same people we fell for. I'm not that little green …"foreign" boy that wanted to cause chaos and destruction anymore. Gaz…she's a woman now, she doesn't care to reign doom upon anyone…." He looked at Tak, "…we've nothing in common now."

Tak shook her head, "You both LOVE each other. That's something you both have in common. I'll admit, you're not as sexy as you once were…that forceful..arrogant side of you was awfully delicious..." she licked her lips, "…and now you've got the body to match that personality…too bad you're…_soft._"

She said the last word as if venom dropped from every letter. Zim's eyes flared from a brief moment.

"I resent that comment! I…ZIM…am still deliciously arrogant!"

Tak smiled that cruel smile, that same grin from so long ago, and Zim realized at that moment that the only reason he felt confused was because it HAD been long…too long in fact…since he saw Gaz.

Tak's grin just widened, "I think you can handle your situation, just make her see you're still that asshole she learned to care for. As for me…" her smile softened, "…I love Dib, but I also cannot let go of the past. Maybe when I get the cure I'll see where these emotions lie, but for now…I love Red and I love Dib."

"Tak…Red is dead. You know…"

She huffed, "I don't care."

"HEY! YOU TWO! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US LIKE THAT!"

The two Irkens whirled around and saw Dib, Gaz, Zion and Kirei running toward them. Gaz was the first to catch up as she took Zim by the collar and shook him.

"I don't care that you don't want to be with me, but I will NOT be ignored!"

Zim stared down at Gaz. She let go of him and stared back fiercely, "What the fuck are you staring at? You want to die?"

He smiled, maybe he was wrong. She still wanted to kick his ass. That smile, however, made Gaz even angrier.

"I don't like that look you're giving me, idiot."

Zim simply crossed his arms and turned away, "I'm not afraid of you, Gaz-human."

Gaz's eyes flamed with a fury, "WHY YOU-! I'M GOING TO KILL YO-"

He was fast. In a heartbeat he had her arms caught in his hands and his face was dangerously close to hers. Gaz's expression was…to Zim…priceless, and it lit a flame inside of him. Maybe it'd be fun…he thought to himself as he leaned close to her ear.

"I…dare you." He whispered huskily as his breath tickled her ear. Gaz's knees felt weak and she let out an exasperated whimper, the fire in her was burning for this damn alien.

"Uhm…sure that's all well and fine…but…helloooo…? Cure for the sex-crazed female?" Tak waved her hands at the couple.

He released her from his grasp and smirked. "You can kill me later; we're here on a mission."

She gave him a look, "Alright. Where do we start?"

"I suggest we head for the palace, I'm sure the Leader's of this planet have the cure…or at least know where to get it." Tak pointed toward the largest building in the area.

Dib stepped past her and adjusted his glasses.

"Let's go."

* * *

Comments will be used to make Zim sexier.


	7. Never Forgotten, My Red

Yosh. ~

* * *

Ch.7: Never Forgotten, My Red

The streets were busy on the planet, and it took some time for the group to reach the palace. After talking it over with the guards they were cautiously led inside the large structure.

The group looked around, analyzing the place and admiring the architecture. Most of the pictures were of other planets, and the décor was a mixture of red and purple trappings. Soon they were led to the throne room and they stopped in front of the large closed double-doors. One of the guards turned around and faced the group.

"Excuse me," he said, "…I have to go inside and announce you. Just wait here."

The guard left and the group waited. Zim looked around and muttered, "Something about all of this feels…familiar in a way."

Tak looked around and nodded, "There IS something a bit odd about this place."

The guard returned several minutes later and motioned for them to come inside.

The throne room wasn't big, but it had many beautiful items of gold and crimson, deep purple and black. The group approached the center of the room and noticed a figure sitting there with a bored expression on his face. His skin was a gray color, his eyes were dulled and he looked as if time had not been kind.

"Welcome strangers. My guard tells me you are here in search of a cure for a virus?", his voice seemed to be forced, as if trying to mask it with a deeper tone.

Tak stepped forward, and as soon as she came into closer view the leader sat up abruptly and stared at her. She cleared her throat and spoke,

"I was given some sort of pheromone that increased my want and desire for…sex." She started to fumble with the bracelet on her wrist, "I'd pay any price to have that cure, and if I can't pay the price…" she looked up at the old ruler and smirked evilly, "I will take it by force if need be."

The guards held their weapons tightly and moved forward, but the king lifted his hand and motioned for them to leave the room. As soon as they did, another old figure came into the room, looking similar to the king but with a cocky grin on his face.

"Hey what's with this? Who are they?" He walked up to Zim and the others and suddenly his grinning face burst into surprised laughter.

"Well what do you know! Irkens! I was sure that they had died out a long time ago…especially with those 'doubles' we left in charge. So who are ya? Elites? Invaders? Some kind of special forces group?"

Zim's antennae moved in curiosity "Wait…what did you mean by doubles?"

Tak looked at the other old figure, his voice sounded so familiar and it sent waves of displeasure throughout her body.

The king got off the throne and moved toward them, "Take a good look…Purple." He smiled, "It's Zim and Tak."

Tak's eyes grew wide and she felt an uneasy feeling rise in her gut as flashbacks came to her mind at the sound of that name.

Purple's smile faded slightly, "Oh and here I thought it wasn't important." He reached down to his belt and pressed a button that changed the illusion of his body back to Irken form. He looked exactly as he did that day he raped Tak, maybe a little older but it was hardly noticeable.

Tak started to back away, and bumped into Dib who held her in his arms and whispered, "Don't be afraid. I'll protect you." She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Then she realized that if this guy was Purple, then the other must be…

She got out of Dib's hold and ran up to the other one, taking hold of his belt and pushing the button. Immediately the illusion disappeared and there he stood; tall as usual and with that same, intelligent grin on his face and those bright red eyes.

"Red…" Tak breathed, she felt her heart race at the sight of him. He looked at her, half surprised and half glad.

"You've gotten older Tak." He raised his hand and placed it on top of her head, "You'll reach my height sometime haha."

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and placed her lips to his. _There's no way_, she thought to herself, _no way I'm going to let go or run away from this!_

Red tried to pull her away, tried to break the kiss, but he found himself falling into it, and eventually let it happen. She was like his daughter anyway, he thought, and daughters kiss their dads on the mouth sometimes …don't they?

Suddenly he felt a fist collide to the side of face and he fell backwards, looking up with an angry expression. Dib stood over him, growling angrily with his fist shaking.

Tak grabbed Dib's arm, "WHY'D YOU DO THAT! I SAID HE DIDN'T HURT ME!"

"I DON'T CARE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, "YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU HAVE MY KIDS! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET SOMEONE ELSE HAVE YOU WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

Red stood up and spoke, "I'm not…interested in taking her from you…big-headed alien."

Tak looked between the two of them, and then at Red, "It's always been you though Red…"

Red had a pained expression on his face, "I'm too old for you, how many times do I have to tell you? Especially now, and you've got smeets! You need to realize that …that big headed alien over there is your mate!"

Tak growled in frustration, "HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE! ALL THESE YEARS RED! IT'S ALL BEEN FOR YOU!" She ran up to him and grabbed his arm, squeezing it gently.

"You didn't even know what happened, and what I sacrificed to keep you safe. I've always wanted you, always…"

She turned and pointed at Purple, "You don't even know what HE did!"

Red looked up at Purple, who just shrugged and replied, "I don't know what the hell she's talking about."

Tak let out another frustrated sound and Red stared intently at her, as if trying to figure out what she was so upset about.

"Maybe we should discuss it over…dinner? You and your friends and your mate are welcome of course."

"Fine." She replied instantly, "As long as we…" she said motioning to herself and to Red, "…get some alone time so I can tell you what's happened over the years."

"It's a deal." He said as he lifted his hand and pointed, "You and your friends can stay in the west wing of this palace; the guards will show you to your rooms."

Purple chimed in, "…and don't try to cause trouble, we're not in the mood for any shenanigans." He looked over at Tak, eying her up and down briefly before adding, "The dinner will be formal, so dress nice."

With that said, the group left with the guards and proceeded to their rooms. Tak casted a longing glance at Red before leaving, and Red gave an exasperated sigh.

"She still has feelings for me." He muttered.

Purple walked up beside him and placed his hand on Red's shoulder, a sadistic grin spreading across his face, "No worries, I'll help you out and find a way to make sure she doesn't feel that way about you anymore."

Red nodded, "As long as you remain civil about it." He gave another sigh and looked toward her fleeting direction, "I don't know why she was getting so heated up…last time we talked she insisted on going to planet Dirt and wanting to get far away from Irk, away from us. "

Purple just waved his hand unenthusiastically and replied, "Females, you can never understand them, but I'm sure you'll get an answer of some shape or form later tonight, when you both share quality personal time."

Red just shrugged and walked off to the banquet hall to have the meals prepared. Purple stood there, and crossed his arms as a smirk spread across his face.

"I'll be sure to get my own personal time from her as well…"

* * *

Oh no! Comments will be used to make delicious snacks...curly fries...


	8. Don't Forget, You're Mine

Remember, COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS TO JHONEN, storyline copyrighted to MEH! I'm sorry this is soo late. You know I'm deployed right? Well I am! So I'll do my best to find time to finish this story up so we can get to the other From Human to Irken Arcs.

* * *

Ch. 8 – Don't Forget, You're Mine

"This is CRAZY! We should just get the cure and go HOME!" Dib paced the floor relentlessly as Tak sat upon the guest bed, watching him go back and forth across the room.

"Dib.." she sighed, "…I haven't seen Red in sooo long. Can't you find it in your human organs to give me just this little bit of relief?"

He whirled around to look at her and Tak gasped lightly at the expression on his face: utter turmoil and rage with a hint of betrayal.

"What about us, Tak! You're carrying my…our….children!" he gestured with his hands to her swollen belly. "You're going to be a mother, MY WIFE!"

She rubbed her stomach affectionately, her eyes looking downward and away from Dib.

"I never said anything about…marrying you..I never planned on having smeets with you…"

Every word seemed to be a drop of venom to Dib's already bedeviled heart. His vision going hazy with hurt and fear. Tak raised her head to look up at him, her eyes shining brightly with defiance.

"I will raise these smeets, and I will love them…but they will never know you, Dib. Red will be their father.."

He raged toward her, his hands shooting out to grab her wrists.

"NO! You will not take my children from me! You can't leave me! I won't let you!"

She stared up at him, "Do you plan on keeping me against my will? Are you going to force me to be with you Dib? To sleep with you…" her voice lowered, whispering darkly, "…force me to sleep with you like Purple…?"

A low growl emitted from his throat as his hands released their grip on her wrists. He backed away, looking at her in frustration and pain.

"Don't you dare compare me to that…that alien."

She sighed, her mind traveling elsewhere, wondering what she and Red will discuss when evening comes. Her mind was brought back to the present when she heard Dib wrench the door open. She sat up, looking at his back in mild surprise.

"Where are you going Dib?"

He stopped, but did not turn to face her, his words seemed choked and filled with held back tears, "It doesn't concern you. But if you must know, I'm going for a walk."

She stood up from the bed and took a step toward him, wondering how to comfort this poor human. However, Dib rose a hand to stop her movement towards him, and as he turned his head slightly toher, she saw the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Tak, I want you. But I'd never be the type of guy to force you to stay. I want you to think about the situation, before you decide something crazy…and.." he took a deep breath, "…I still love you."

Something tugged at Tak in her chest as she watched him leave the room, slamming the door behind him. She grumbled with frustration, wondering why she felt so torn. All her life she dreamt of being with Red, sleeping with Red, having a family with Red. Yet she felt as if something else was pulling her towards Dib. She closed her eyes, trying to envision a life with either male, and found that her heart kept on pushing images of Dib's smiling face into her mind. Those goofy glasses, that nervous blush, that brilliant mind…

She shook her head, "No! It can't be like that… it's not natural!"

Her inner self seemed to differ, _what about Zim and Gaz?_

She mulled over the thought, "Zim has always been different…so of course he'd do something as unnatural as mating outside of his species."

_Well..you did too._

"No I was drugged, I…."

_Dib asked you multiple times if you really wanted him to keep going…_

"The pleasure was…"

_He was concerned the whole time…_

"SHUT UP!"

"My my my… you are vocal…as always…"

She whirled around, fear gripping her as the tall figure sat in a chair adjacent to the bed, his dark-purple eyes gleaming mischievously.

"What the hell are you doing in my room! How'd you-"

"This whole palace belongs to Red and me; of course we'd know how to get into the rooms."

She took a step back, her hands clenching into fists, "I'll scream this time."

He tilted his head slightly, a small grin appearing on his face. "You'll scream?"

"I'll fight back too!"

He stood up from the chair and began to move towards her. Tak rose her right fist up to swing but was caught off guard by a strange scent clinging to Purple's robes. His right hand reached out to stroke the side of her cheek as she stood, hand raised, paralyzed.

"Do you like it? It's a scent that works well with the pheromone injected into your blood. The scent allows the chemical to react…" he chuckled, looking down at her breasts and seeing them heave with every breath.

Tak blinked in horror at the realization. Her body reacting to his scent and touch as it willingly moved against him, grinding to the front of his robe. Purple let out a soft moan as the corner of his mouth quirked into a grin.

"No…" she whispered hotly, trying to control her body's movements but failing miserably.

Purple let out a soft chuckle as his antennae stiffened suddenly, "I just got a fantastic idea…"

He grinned wider as his hands ghosted over Tak's breasts, reveling in her shuddering gasps.

"Tonight, I'll have Red wear this scent while you two have your little 'heart-to-heart' …"

Tak's eyes grew wide in absolute horror, "No! …He'll…"

"Yes… he'll think you've become nothing more than a common slut…that will really stick it in his craw.."

Tak grumbled slightly, barely able to resist Purple's touch, "Why do you hate him so much! Why are you doing this..!"

His hands stilled, eyes looking directly into Tak's violet stare, "Red is always the one who gets the girl. He can have any pick of the females, and yet he refuses to use his gift…that chivalry crap…he's all for it."

His fingers moved over Tak's nipples, earning a regretful moan from the female.

"He spends his time fawning over you…"

She gritted her teeth, "He only sees me like a daughter…"

"No."

She glared up at him in confusion, "What..?"

His smirk grew wider, "He fantasizes about you, Tak."

The blush was evident on her cheeks as Tak felt the heat rush over her entire body, "…but …but he said.."

"Like I've told you my dear…he's the chivalrous type. Your age differences matter to him, but that doesn't stop him from moaning your name in his sleep, causing him endless nights of hot and restless slumber…"

If she could turn any deeper of a shade of green from blushing she would have melted into the floor. Tak's gaze flew instantly to the ground, the mere thought of causing Red such erotic torture was…a complete turn-on, but not conducive to her current situation.

"Please…" she pleaded, "…don't do this…"

Purple's antennae moved slightly in response, but he gave another chuckle, "You should be happy, I'm forcing you two together…"

He lifted her chin to face him and dropped a forceful kiss to her lips before whispering, "You will suffer. Both of you will suffer. He will see you as a slut, and he will never be your first."

He pushed her backward as she stumbled to the floor, and he walked out, leaving her behind in a hot daze.

She curled into herself, holding back the tears that would burn her cheeks as she thought of the circumstances that would occur that evening.

* * *

That's it for now, if I find time during my deployment to write again I will. I really want to finish this Arc of FHTI so I can get started on Zion and Kirei and the darker Arcs of the series.


End file.
